Keepers?
by HiyaItsHails
Summary: Jessie and James are acting odd one day, and Bonnie -the professional matchmaker- thinks she knows why. Rocketshippy. Characters: Jessie, James, Meowth, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Ash. Leave a reveiw!


**Hiya! This is my attempt at an actually good fanfic for once! Takes place in xy(z) b/c it's probably my favourite series annndddd I've never written anything with Serena, Clemont and/or Bonnie, and I love their family dynamic. That's beside the point, ROCKETSHIPPING! Hope you enjoy and leave a review~**

**_Summary: Jessie and James are acting odd one day, and Bonnie -the professional matchmaker- thinks she knows why._**

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie were all sitting at a picnic table at their campsite while Clemont cooked a delicious smelling breakfast. It was a beautiful sunny morning, and the team was refreshed after a good night's rest and eager to continue their adventure to the Anistar City Gym.

Just then, an odd looking vehicle began to approach them. Everyone was used to this by now, and they already figured out that it was the Team Rocket trio.

The three of them hopped out of the vehicle and stood up confidently in front of it with their arms crossed.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

James took Jessie's hand and spun her around before dipping her. They liked doing goofy stuff like that during their motto, but it was different this time. Jessie was blushing, although trying to keep her cool. "To protect the world from..." Apon realizing what he was doing, James began to blush become flustered, dropping Jessie in the process. "...devastation..." She said as she hit the ground. Even though she knew it was James' fault, she was still embarrassed.

James gave her a sorry look before continuing. "To unite all people..." He held out a hand to help her up, she took it without thinking and began to blush again. James felt and undying urge to laugh. "Within our nation."

Jessie regained her composure, and tried to play it cool. "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

James seemed to be a bit more confident than his partner at this point. "To extend our reach to the stars above!" He pulled out a rose from seemingly nowhere and threw it towards the twerps. Unfortunately, the wind took it and it flew towards Jessie, who instinctively caught it and her face turned redder than she thought was possible.

She laughed awkwardly before continuing. "Jessie!" She angrily threw the rose towards the twerps, but it flew into a nearby bush.

"James!"

Jessie had fully recovered from their blunders. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" She said as she confidently struck a pose.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" He also struck a confidently pose.

Meowth sighed, obviously fed up with his partners. "Meowth, das roit." He said unenthusiastically.

"Enough with the stupid motto! Just grab the rat and get outta here!" Jessie said angrily. James grabbed pikachu from atop the picnic table, but it retaliated with a powerful thunderbolt attack without even being asked, and the trio was sent flying into the stratosphere.

"Team Rocket's blasting off againnnn!"

The majority of the twerp team just sat there confused, but Bonnie had a smug expression.

"Is it just me, or were they acting weird...?" Clemont asked the gang whilst flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, weirder than usual." Ash retorted.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Serena added. They looked at Bonnie, expecting her to add to the conversation.

She just sat there, that smug expression still on her face. "I know why..."

They all looked at her skeptically, how could the youngest member of their team have the most insight? "Oh come on! None of you have noticed? It's been painfully obvious ever since we first met them!"

"What is it Bonnie?" Ash finally asked.

"Jessie and James are in _love_!" Bonnie said in a mischievous tone.

"Why do you say that?" Clemont asked in disbelief.

"I'd expect you and Ash to be completely unaware, but you?!" She looked to Serena. "I know Ash is painfully dense, and my brother is just hopeless..." Serena blushed slightly. "But you're normally great at dectecting these sorts of things!" She hoped that at least Serena would understand.

"Now that you say it... it does make sense..." Serena smiled. "Awe! And they'd be so cute together!" She squealed.

"Wait a minute." Has started. "I've known those losers for years! There's nothing going on between them."

"Not _yet_!" Bonnie argued. "They're both too afraid to tell eachother because they've been friends for so long!" Now she really wanted her friends to agree. Maybe they could help them out!

"Bonnie does have a point..." Clemont said.

"Yes!"

"Awe! Now I kinda feel bad..." Serena started. "...We should try to help them confess to eachother!"

"What?!" Ash was skeptical. "Why should we help them?! They've been nothing but jerks to us!"

"...Jerks who just need money. Stealing pokémon is their _job_, remember? Maybe if we help them realize how much they love eachother, they'd quit Team Rocket and start a new life together!" Serena could see it now, Jessie and James with that perfect ending she'd always wanted for herself.

Serena's optimism was really helping Bonnie's goal of successfully making the perfect couple, and starting her matchmaking career.

"Although I'm not completely opposed to the idea, don't you think that trying to set those two up is... a little invasive?" Clemont asked the group. Even though they were trying to help, he felt a bit uncomfortable invading Team Rocket's privacy like this.

"Come on Clemont, I don't think it's 'invasive' at all! I don't even know what that word means!" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

The group looked to Ash, as he hasn't been contributing much to this conversation. He was thinking. Although he could not see Jessie and James as a couple, he liked the idea of messing with them a bit. "So, what's the plan?" Yes! Ash was on board!

The gang began to discuss their plans. They needed a way to get them together, without looking suspicious.

**~Rocket's POV~**

Jessie, James and Meowth were walking in a random direction through the woods, trying to find their makeshift campsite containing their few belongings. All of their bearings were lost after the blast-off and Jessie was livid.

Jessie was leading the way, while the other two chose to keep a safe distance behind, fearing that she'd take her anger out on them. She stopped and turned around suddenly, her eyes full of rage. The other two stopped in front of her and braced themselves for the earful they were about to get. "What on earth was that about?!" She began. She was shouting, but was not at her peak. "We didn't even get to use our secret weapon! And it's all because you, James, KEPT MESSING UP OUR MOTTO!"

Now James was mad. This was not his fault in the least! "Well it's not _my _fault your face was redder than a tomato berry!" He argued. That was the reason he dropped her in the first place.

"I have a cold! You didn't have to DROP me! You messed up our whole vibe!"

"Oh yeah! So you suddenly have a cold?! I think _you're _the one messing up _my _vibe!"

"No James! You KNOW this is all your fault! If you hadn't said that stupid thing in the tent last night, everything would be normal!"

"You said it back!"

"What happened last night?" Meowth chimed in.

"NOBODY WAS TALKING TO YOU!" They both yelled.

"Ugh! I hate you James!"

"I hate you too Jessie!"

"Let's just get back to the stupid campsite so I can give you a piece of my mind!" She continued walking.

"What makes you think the campsite's over there?! It's obviously this way!" James began walking in a different direction.

"Oh so your pea-sized brain suddenly has knowledge?! Come on Meowth, we're leaving!"

"No! Meowth is coming with me!" James shouted.

"No! I'm not goin wit edder of ya!" Meowth began walking in a third direction.

"FINE!" Jessie and James shouted back, still walking away from eachother.

With that, the Team Rocket trio was no longer. This would surely interfere with Bonnie's plan.

**BAM! First chapter: DONE! Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time!**

**Luv ya!**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
